


What Once Was Lost

by daretogobeyondtheunknown



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown
Summary: Proposing is already a nerve wracking sort of experience. Losing the ring doesn't help. Not that Skye has lost it, she just temporarily can't find it.





	What Once Was Lost

“You lost it.”

“I didn’t lose it,” Daisy ground out as she upended her travel bag, its contents spilling over her mussed bed sheets. No, Daisy had not lost it, she simply could not find it. There was a big difference.

“Sure and I’m not Scottish.”

Fingers combing through the contents - a sock, crumbled sheets of paper, the empty wrapper of a candy bar Daisy could have sworn she had yet to finish, toothpaste sans toothbrush - Daisy growled, the ire manifesting in light tremors. Nothing tangible enough to cause any permanent damage - pop the odd blood vessel sure, but nothing more.

“Skye-”

“I get it!” Daisy snapped, sinking to her knees, the candy wrapper jabbing into her cheek as she smashed her face down in frustration, “I lost it and now I’m screwed and Jemma is never going to-”

“Is everything okay? I felt something and thought maybe something was wrong.”

If Daisy wasn’t crying before she sure wanted to now. Jemma just oozed concern and she was just so perfect and Daisy had gone and messed everything up and this was going to be it. Why would Jemma want to be with her when she couldn’t even hang onto one thing - one thing.She had just bought the ring this morning when Coulson had given them an hour to “refocus”.

Whatever that meant.

“Skye?”

The hand that cuffed Daisy across the back of her head elicited a string of words Daisy knew Jemma didn’t fancy, but honestly it already hurt and why did Fitz have to hit her so damn hard?

“Fitz, I swear I’m gonna-” the choice words Daisy had prepared died under the light cough Jemma made. Fitz called it her verbal leash, “Jem, yeah, no, everything is good. Peachy.”

Turning her head towards the door, the wrapper surely imbedded into her skin, Daisy offered her best award winning grimace - read: smile.

If Daisy thought the cheshire grin was remotely out of place, her brain forgot to mention it. All it seemed to want to remind her of was how utterly stupid she was and Jemma sure looked beautiful and that ring sure looked hella familiar but for some reason, Daisy just couldn’t place why.

“Okay. When you’re all done with this mess, come see me in the lab?”

Daisy nodded.

She was most certainly not starstruck.

“Well, I guess that’s a yes,” Fitz remarked with a whistle, swatting Daisy yet again.

“Will you just quit hitting me!? I know it doesn’t hurt but sti-” Daisy paused, her brain finally catching up with something she may or may not have seen, “Wait. Was she wearing my ring?”

Fitz nodded, “Sure looked that way. Congrats!”

“I-” Daisy began, her jaw hinging and unhinging, thoughts rattling around her in head like the fluff in a snow globe: all beautiful looking but going nowhere but down, “That was-”

“Oddest proposal I’ve ever seen. But I suppose it worked. Should I give you some like, speech about not breaking her heart cause I-?”

So maybe lobbing the toothpaste at Fitz wasn’t her best idea, but as she sat in the lab, Jemma fussing over Fitz and his bruising forehead, Daisy had no remorse. One, she really didn’t need to hear Fitz fumbling awkwardly over his empty “if you hurt her I’ll” threats. And two, Jemma looked hella good in her lab coat and her new ring.

But maybe, not like an apology or anything, she would ask Jemma if Fitz could chose the wedding favours.


End file.
